


Beautiful Soul

by PaxieAmor



Series: Portal'verse [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluff, Original Character(s), SO MUCH FLUFF, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 07:58:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaxieAmor/pseuds/PaxieAmor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony would always believe that his Paxie had a beautiful soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Soul

It took longer than Tony thought it would for Sarah to slip out on her own and explore New York City on her own. He figures it’s probably because the only time she’ll step out of the house is when she has a purpose to; she’s needed at SHIELD to help Bruce with an experiment (for being someone who openly admits she ‘loves science, but is terrible at it’, Sarah is _very_ good at doing at she’s told, including but not limited to handing Bruce test tubes, telling him he’s brilliant and shoving his ass into the Hulk tank when he looks like he’s about to go green, then sitting by the tank until he calmed down, only leaving once he’d fallen asleep to get him a change of clothes. Really, no one could ask for a better lab assistant); she’s following Tony around Stark Industries, reminding him of meetings and deadlines and to _eat_ ; she’s being the girl next door in front of the press, showing them that not all Starks are self-obsessed ego maniacs or someone is trying to kill her. That last one doesn’t happen as much anymore, though still far more than Tony would like.

The point being, his Paxie doesn’t get much downtime; when she does, she’s quite content spending it in the first floor living room with the rest of the Avengers, watching movies or playing video games. So, when she finally does decide she’s going to sneak off on a Sunday morning without telling anyone, Tony—who was alerted by Jarvis to the fact she had left alone and on foot—decides to follow her.

The first thing he notices is that she has her Stark Phone with her and much to his relief, she seems to be using the GPS to get wherever it is she wants to go. At the very least she wouldn’t get lost on this random field trip of hers, and that really meant that Tony could just turn around and walk home. But as she turned around, looking about for something, he caught a glimpse of the look on her face; she was worried. Not scared, per say, but there was definite worry there. Whatever she was planning on doing was clearly something she felt she had to do alone, but that didn’t mean Tony couldn’t tag along as a casual observer.

The first place Sarah stopped was a small flower shop. It was weird, wasn’t it, seeing a flower open on a Sunday. There’s probably reason for this if Tony would just take a moment to stop and think about it, but he’s trying and nothing’s coming at the moment. He’ll figure it out later. Sarah’s in the shop for five, maybe ten minutes before reemerging with a bouquet of yellow roses. He did remember Steve telling him—after she’d been sick and he’d filled her room with every kind of flower he could find—that she loved yellow roses. Was that all this was, then? Sarah wanted some roses and snuck out of the house to get them?

No; if that had been the case, she’d be heading back to Avengers Mansion now. She was heading in the complete opposite direction. And Tony followed her.

About twenty minutes later, Tony is very confused as to why his Paxie is walking into a cemetery. She hates cemeteries and he knows this because she feels _guilty_ about the fact she hates cemeteries; in her world, her brother is in one in Angelica, NY and her Grandma Rose is in one in Ulysses, PA and she never goes to see either of them because she hates cemeteries so much. But here she is, carrying a bouquet of yellow roses into a cemetery she’s never been in before, that she wouldn’t know anyone in. Tony never really liked cemeteries either; his father was buried in Arlington, as befitting someone who contributed in the war effort, and Tony never went there. He never visited his mother’s grave either, so he could understand Paxie’s guilt.

As he follows her, however, he’s vaguely aware of a sense of déjà vu; he feels like he’s walked down this path before, that he’s passed these tombstones before…

And then he sees Sarah stop in front of one; she almost passed it by, but then stops when she finds that it’s the one she’s looking for. She stands there for a moment, giving Tony time to maneuver so that he can stay out of her sight, but be able to see who’s tombstone she was visiting. His mouth went dry when he saw the name on the tombstone: Maria Collins Carbonell Stark. Sarah was there visiting his _mother_.

“Hello,” she said, softly. Sarah was rarely a soft spoke person, only being that way when she was nervous or tired. Somehow, that was when Tony heard her the loudest. “You don’t really know me, but I… I’m your granddaughter, kind of.” She placed the flowers down on the grave. “I figured Tony would forget today, so I brought these for you… I’m sorry, I didn’t know who to ask what flowers you would have liked… I hope these are okay. My grandma Rose, yellow roses were always her favorite and… and I always miss her the most on Mother’s Day…”

_Oh_ , Tony thought. That’s what today was, Mother’s Day. That was why the flower shop was open, for people who needed a last minute bouquet… for his Paxie, who missed her grandmother and decided bring her favorite flowers to his mother in his stead. He removed himself from his hiding place and walked over to Sarah, putting an arm around her shoulders and pulling her close.

“They’re perfect,” he promised her, planting a kiss on her forehead. She smiled, putting an arm around his waist, snuggling close to him.

“I was wondering if you’d ever join me,” she replied.

“How long have you known I was following?”

“I saw you when I came out of the flower shop; figured if I called you on it, you’d just bolt. I wanted you to come with me.” He gave her shoulder a squeeze; despite what she thought of herself, Tony knew, and loved, that his Paxie had a beautiful soul.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Mother's Day to all the Mom's out there ^_^


End file.
